Once More
by myheartisastereo
Summary: Will he finally get the girl of his dreams? Or will she walk away once more? -Potter-


**A/N:: Obvsiously I'm not J.K Rowling so i do not own any of the charactors etc. etc. :D But yeah I'm sure everyone knew that already! **

James walked out of the great hall. He suddenly found himself being pushed in every direction, by hurrying students. For what reason he had no idea, but he continued to look around for people he knew.

'Jaaaaaames!' he heard his name being called and turned just to see the face off his best friend; Sirius Black.

He walked up to Sirius, and smiled. 'S'up, mate?'

'Just looking for you.' He repliedand they began to walk to walk to the commen room together.

Within in few minutes, they were joined by there two other best friends. Remus and Peter. They walked and talked untill they reached the fat lady. Peter told her the password, as James and Sirius seemed to be in deep plotting.

'That's a great idea, Padfoot.' Whispered James, in shock Sirius had come up with such a great idea.

They had settled themselves in a quiet corner in the Gryffindor commen room.

'I know.' Sirius smiled as if he felt accomplished. 'And hey! There's no need to sound so surprised.'

The three other boy's just looked at each other and laughed.

'I have my moments.' Said Sirius, glaring at his three best friends. 'Stop laughing. I'm smart. I have to be, i'm the mischivious one in the group. I come up wih all the best idea's.'

James looked at Sirius still smiling 'Whatever you say, Padfoot. Whatever you say.'

Lily looked over to the four boy's whispering in the corner.

'Lily. Liiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyy.' Alice sighed. 'LILY!'

'W-What?'

'You were staring again. Just go over and talk to him.'

'No... What, no! Why would i do that?' Lily spoke as if she was shocked.

'Oh, come on,Lils! I know you like him. I'm your best friend. Just admit it.'

'No.' Lily looked appaled. 'I do NOT like James Potter DO NOT!.'

'Okay, Lily. Whatever helps you sleep.' Alice sighed and looked at her best friend.

'Does she really think I'm that stupid?' Alice thought to herself, while looking down to continue reading her book.

Lily looked over at James once more, but caught his deep, hazel eyes looking into her's. They stared at each other for a minute, until Lily realised what she was doing and snapped out of it. But not before ahe saw James giving her a quick wink.

Without Lily seeing, James looked up at her once more, smiling to himself.

Lily tossed and turned that night. She couldn't seem to get a certain black haired, young man out her head.

'Stupid, Potter!' she whispered to herself, as she got out of her four post bed and walked down to the commen room.

When he reached the commen room, she saw a shadow of a boy sitting near the fire.

The commen room was silent, untill Lily tripped over her own feet and fell flat on her face.

'Broomsticks!' Lily said to herself.

The shawdow stared to move towards her. And then she heard it laugh. She knew that laugh.

'Ah..' he sighed happily 'I see you've finally fell for me, Evans!' James said with a smirk on his face.

Those beautiful features, glowing in the firelight made Lily melt. But she'd never admit that to, James bloody Potter.

'Oh, yes Potter. I've finaly realised that i'm so in love with you, it kills me! ' Lily said sarcastically. Helping herself up off the ground.

James moved closer to Lily, 'Ah, is it that sarcasim I hear coming out off those beautiful lips?'

Lily didn't move 'Yes, it was, Potter. Well done,would you like a medal?'

James once agan moved closer to Lily, 'N'ahh, I'm okay. I need a medal.'

They were now so close Lily could feel the heat radiate off James' very toned body.

James then leant down to Lily's ear ever so slowly and whispered suductivly..

'But, I do need you.'

Lily shirvered under his breath on her ear and James smirked knowing he was getting to her.

He was about to lean in and kiss her when Lily thought of something.

She put her finger up to stop his lips coming any closer.(It took everything she had not to let him kiss her.) James looked at her and smiled in defeat.

'If you want me..' Lily began and leant up to whisper in his ear 'You have to do this right.' She stated. Lily then smirked and began to make her way back up the stairs.

She then heard James call out after her. 'Oi, Evans. I'm gonna try this once more!'

Lily turned around. 'And what are you gonna try?'

He held up one finger on his hand, shook it losely and said 'Once more, Evans. And then I'm done.'

He looked at her staright in the eye and smiled. 'Lily Evans, would you do me the pleasure of accompaning me, James Potter to Hogsmeade this weekend?'

Lily smiled and turned back around to walk up the stairs to her dormitory.

'I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall, Potter. Don't be late!' She smirked while walking up to her dorm.

James stood there with a cheesey grin across his face and slowly walked back up to his dormitory.

When he got into his big four post bed an evem bigger grin crossed his lips. But what he didn't know was that the girl he was madly in love with was doing the exact same thing in her dormitory just across the commen room.


End file.
